


Strike A Pose

by enemytosleep



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: F/M, Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-17
Updated: 2010-11-17
Packaged: 2017-10-31 22:16:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/348911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enemytosleep/pseuds/enemytosleep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>NSFW Art. Explicit male nudity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strike A Pose

**Author's Note:**

> Drawn for [](http://fma-fuh-q.livejournal.com/profile)[**fma_fuh_q**](http://fma-fuh-q.livejournal.com/)'s Havoc round. Thanks to [](http://a-big-apple.livejournal.com/profile)[**a_big_apple**](http://a-big-apple.livejournal.com/) for the thumbs up!


End file.
